YamiSitters
by Yami-kun
Summary: Yami lost a duel to Pegasus and had to pay the consequences. Now, both he and Bakura are forced to take care of the entire chibi gang! (authoress feels VERY sorry for them^_^) Shopping time!
1. Default Chapter

A/N: I don't own Yugioh! Ok, the first parts a bit boring, but your time will be rewarded with .I can't tell you!^_^ Just read and see!  
  
IMPORTANT: Due to some unexplainable reason, my computer messes up my paragraphs every time I try to upload a story, so here's the deal:  
  
*** means a new paragraph  
  
~*~ means a new time interval  
  
Sorry for the inconvenience!  
  
~*~  
  
Yami-sitters  
  
***  
  
Chapter 1  
  
***  
  
"I play the Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress, in defense mode! And then I summon the Dark Magician!" Yami slammed the ultimate wizard's card down and smirked at the white-haired challenger. "Dark Magician, attack the Dark Rabbit!" ***  
  
But Pegasus didn't even seem fazed by the lose; instead, the CEO of Industrial Illusions' mouth contorted into a sardonic smile as he calmly laid down three cards. ***  
  
"Oh, I don't think I have any cards strong enough to defeat your big, scary Dark Magician. But wait! I'll play the Faceless Mage in attack mode, combined with my Eye of Illusion. And another card face-down. Your turn, Yugi-boy." ***  
  
Yami growled, sensing that something was amiss. He remembered pretty well what happened the last time Pegasus played that combo, and didn't want to repeat that little incident again. ***  
  
Instead, he set a card face-down, and called upon the Summon Skull. ***  
  
"Now, Dark Magician attack!" ***  
  
Pegasus grinned. "Yugi-boy, don't you remember what happened last time? Now your Dark Magician is under my control! Dark Magic attack!"  
  
***  
  
"Not so fast! I activate Mirror Force, which deflects any attack thrown at me! Your Dark Magic attack is directed right at your Faceless Mage." Yami smirked, confident that Pegasus' was to concede.  
  
***  
  
But, the holder of the Millennium Eye did no such thing. An almost cocky smile danced on his face as he turned over a card.  
  
***  
  
"But wait! What's this? I flip over Negate, and, as you should know from your duel with the darker side of Kaiba, it neutralizes all attacks targeted at me. Better luck next time."  
  
***  
  
The golden eye glimmered for a split moment, and Yami suddenly remembered that Pegasus could see all his moves.  
  
*** "Oh, and I also play both of these two cards face-down."  
  
*** Cursing, Yami glared at his challenger, thinking, 'I dare not attack his face-down card. Knowing the demented pony, it's probably a trap.'  
  
*** "I switch my Summoned Skull to defense!" Yami announced.  
  
*** "My turn. And I have a big surprise for you, Yugi-boy. I activate Defense Paralyses! And summon the Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon!"  
  
*** In less than five seconds flat, Yami's life points were reduced to zero. The game king, shocked, sat there gaping at Pegasus.  
  
*** "But how---?" Yami stammered, unbelieving his own defeat.  
  
*** Pegasus laughed sinisterly. "You lost, Yugi-boy, and you know the consequences. Let me give you a hint: something will happen at five today. My, this is so much fun!"  
  
*** Suddenly, a beam of light shot out from his Millennium Eye, momentarily blinding Yami. When he came to, Pegasus was gone, leaving him puzzled and uneasy.  
  
*** 'Shoot!' Yami cursed. 'Where did that winged-pony go? And what consequence? I am _so_ going to kill him if anything happens to my aibou!'  
  
~*~  
  
"Aibou, I'm home!" Yami slammed the door shut and walked into the living room.  
  
*** "Hi, Yami!" Yugi was seated on the couch, as is the rest of the gang. Even Bakura was there, but that was because Ryou has threatened to burn his stash of air heads.  
  
*** "So, did you win?" Yugi asked, looking up at his counterpart.  
  
***  
  
Yami flushed, embarrassed to admit his defeat. "Actually, I."  
  
***  
  
Kaiba raised an eyebrow, aware of Yami's confession. He slightly wished he had brought a video camera, especially for two good reasons. 1) It's not everyday the infamous game king loses his posture 2) It'll be precious black mail  
  
***  
  
"Hey, guys?" Joey interrupted, much to the relief of Yami. "It's already five! I'm starving here!"  
  
***  
  
Yami spun around to face the clock. As announced, the small hand was one five.  
  
***  
  
"Oh no," the ex-pharaoh whispered. "Something's going to happen."  
  
***  
  
As they say, curiosity kills the cat.  
  
***  
  
"What's going to happen, Ya---"  
  
***  
  
But before Yugi could even ask the question, a glow illuminated the room, increasing its intensity by the second. A female scream cracked the air, and, in a flash, the light show dissipated into nothingness.  
  
***  
  
"Is everyone alright?" Yami asked, then realized no one was present, to the exception of Bakura.  
  
***  
  
"What in the *#@& just happened?" the tomb-robber grabbed Yami by the collar roughly, demanding an answer.  
  
***  
  
Yami was about to retort, when a cry, or rather, cries, pierced the air.  
  
***  
  
"What the---?!"  
  
***  
  
On the carpeted floor were seven chibis, nude to the bones, and screaming their little hearts out.  
  
***  
  
"That," Yami commented, "is what happened."  
  
~*~  
  
"Ow! Stop that, you little wrench! Ow!"  
  
*** Currently, Bakura was sitting on the ground with a chibi Ryou tugging at his hair. To make matters worse, Tea was clinging to his legs and chewing on his new pants, leaving trails of saliva everywhere. The tomb-robber was beginning to wonder how the two goody-two-shoes were capable of becoming 'annoying little brats'.  
  
***  
  
"Aaahhhhh!" Due to his deep thinking, Bakura failed to notice Ryou take a cigarette lighter and set his hair on fire.  
  
***  
  
"Heelllllppp!!!"  
  
***  
  
Bakura scampered for the bathroom with Tea still cling to his leg and Ryou laughing his head off. Jerking on the water, Bakura thrusted his head under the shower head. Off course, in his hast, he turned the water on all the way to hot, and moments later, Yami heard a strident "Aaaahhhh! Hot! Hot! Hot!" and a scurrying of feet. A 'thump' commenced, and a "Get off my leg, you &*#@!!!" Ear-deafening chibi screams followed, and finally a pissed-off Bakura returned with a puffed up white mane tipped with black, a very wet shirt, a crying Tea still clinging to his leg, and slightly red skin.  
  
***  
  
Yami tried his best not to laugh, but was unsuccessful.  
  
***  
  
"W-what.happened.to.you?" He asked between fits of insane laughter.  
  
***  
  
"I got burned by my own aibou, this brat's still clinging to my leg, I'm all wet, and my hair's ruined! I HATE CHIBIS!!!" Bakura screamed, making little Yugi retreat behind Yami, shaking.  
  
***  
  
The game king wiped away a tear from excessive laughter, then noticed Yugi's lower lip tremble.  
  
***  
  
"Oh no."  
  
***  
  
"Wwwaaaahhhhhh!!!"  
  
***  
  
Yugi hollered at the top of his lungs, which proved to be very loud since all the windows broke. Kaiba joined in, as did Joey, Ryou, Tristan, Mokuba, and Tea.  
  
***  
  
The entire house's foundation started shaking, and minutes later, a fire engine came, followed by the police and an entire mob of neighbors.  
  
***  
  
"Any bright ideas, Einstein?" Bakura groaned, still trying to re- start his hearing. ***  
  
"What?" Yami asked, not having a clue at what Bakura just said.  
  
*** "I said, Any bright ideas, Einstein?"  
  
***  
  
"WHAT? Speak louder!"  
  
*** "I said--- Oh, never mind!"  
  
~*~  
  
Two hours later and after a $40,000 fine for disrupting city peace, breaking everyone's windows, making chibis cry, and breaking everyone's eardrums, the mobs/policemen/firemen all promptly left.  
  
***  
  
All the chibis had fallen asleep, tried from a day's work of yelling, and Yami and Bakura ended up taping the shattered windows back together, earning at least thirty cuts in the process.  
  
***  
  
"Y'know," Yami suggested, whilst bandaging his finger, "we need to get Yugi and the others some cloths. They can't wear blankets all day."  
  
*** "Oh no," Bakura protested, backing away. "There is no _way_ I'm taking the little rascals to the mall! They're worst than the devil himself!"  
  
***  
  
"They can't be that bad---" Yami was interrupted by a wet substance dripping down his hair. Another bucket of the same stuff followed, and another.  
  
***  
  
"What the---?"  
  
*** The king of games looked up to see Kaiba and Joey with three bucket of colorful goo. But what was labeled on the buckets made him gasp in horror. The words were: Permanent Pain, the ones that NEVER wash off!"  
  
*** In a frenzy, Yami ran into the bathroom. In two seconds flat, a high shriek rang through the house, shattering all the 'fixed windows'. Bakura walked in to yell at Yami for breaking the taped-together-masterpiece again, but fell to the floor laughing insanely instead.  
  
*** You see, Yami's beautiful gold bangs were dyed lime green, his black hair a lovely shade of orange, edged by not crimson but blue. Plus the fact that his jacket was splattered in the same magnificent shades as well.  
  
*** "Still wanna take the kids to the mall, pharaoh?" Bakura smirked, with Yami throwing him a deadly glare.  
  
*** "Gee, I really don't know."  
  
~*~  
  
YK: So how'd you all like it? In fact, I even did a pic of Yami with his new hair color! E-mail me if you want to see it!  
  
Bakura: My hair!  
  
Yami: Your hair?! Look at my hair!!!  
  
Bakura: Oh yeah! HAHAHA! (falls down laughing)  
  
Yami: .  
  
YK: Er, so anyway, please R&R! And next chapter, it's shopping pandemonium!  
  
Yami: (sarcastic) Oh, goody 


	2. To the Mall

A/N: I don't own Yugioh! I'm trying to update at _least_ once a week, but school is being such a burden! So, gomen nasai! And I think I'll be quiet now so you can start reading (0.o.) .enjoy!  
  
~*~  
  
"Get in," Bakura ordered, leading, or rather, dragging, a protesting Ryou into the car. But unfortunately, the chibi refused to listen and wrapped his little arms around a lamp post.  
  
"No! Me no want to go!" Ryou screamed, nearly bursting Bakura's ear drums.  
  
"You will go! Now, just get the #&@* in!" Bakura shouted back, something he will soon regret.  
  
The bottom lip of the white-haired youngster quivered, as he broke into an uncontrollable fit of sobs and cries.  
  
Yami, who ran out of the game shop to see this new crisis, groaned.  
  
"Bakura, you dummy, why did you make Ryou cry?" The former pharaoh yelled, then tried his best to comfort the little boy.  
  
"Now, now, mean nasty Bakura won't hurt you again," Yami cooed, or at least tried, and glared at the albino. "_Right_Bakura?"  
  
"Whatever." Bakura rolled his eyes.  
  
Ryou instantly stopped crying and grinned, hugging Yami around the neck that the game king turned a nice shade of purple before managing to pry the chibi off.  
  
"Me like Yami!" Ryou giggled, looking up at the multi-color haired teen in admiration and hugging him again.  
  
Of course, Yugi just happened to be crawling by and saw Ryou hugging _his_ Yami. Being a chibi and incomprehensible of the word 'sharing', Yugi ran up to the two and grabbed Yami by his hand.  
  
"Yami mine!" The pharaoh's little light pouted, then pointed to Bakura. "He your yami."  
  
"But my yami a big meanie!" Ryou whined, sticking his tongue out at the tomb-robber. "You can have him!"  
  
"I always have one," Yugi snuggled against Yami's leg, which was as high as he could reach. "You keep him!"  
  
"No, you!"  
  
"You!"  
  
"You---!"  
  
"Shut the %&*# up! Both of you!" Apparently, Bakura was getting more than a bit fed up. "I do _not_ belong to neither of you, and if I hear anything, and I mean _anything_ escape your cursed little mouths once more, you'll regret ever even being born!"  
  
That shut the two chibis up, that is, until, Ryou asked with dark brown eyes eyeing Bakura perplexingly, "Whaddo you mean, yami? Aren't we already born?"  
  
Yami, who had been silently listening to the entire conversation, could hardly contain his laughter. Scratch that. The supposedly well- composed king of games burst out laughing, while Bakura tried yoga breathing in an attempt to not kill his little hikari.  
  
Meanwhile, Seto, Joey, Tristan, Tea, and Mokuba, who had been sitting in the car, got bored and decided to create a little mischief. It just so happened that Yami left his keys in the vehicle, and Seto, being the tallest, crawled into the driver's seat and reached out to turn the object.  
  
The entire chibi gang squealed with delight as the 2000-pound machine came to life. Joey managed to climb into the driver's seat along with Seto, and started to spin the steering wheel. Seto went to the bottom of the seat and discovered two flat things, and sat on one. Instantly, the car zoomed forward with foreboding speed, throwing all the chibis back into their seats.  
  
Yami, who was still laughing his head off, suddenly stared at the moving vehicle in disbelief as it flew down the street.  
  
"What in the name of Ra?" The pharaoh cursed as he attempted to chase after his grandfather's Honda, but was restricted to the ground by the kind hearts of Yugi and Ryou.  
  
Unfortunately, Bakura had trudged to the middle of the road trying to control himself, and swear quite loudly when he was almost reduced to a pancake.  
  
"What the hell?!" Bakura cursed as he jumped out of the way in time.  
  
The tires screeched as Joey stirred the car around and back at the albino. It seems that the blonde chibi had thought it was a game of 'trying-to-kill- the-guy-with-white-hair', so he happily went for the target once more.  
  
Bakura's eye's widened in horror as the Honda charge at him. This time, he rolled out of the way and ran behind Yami.  
  
Of course, Joey didn't consider Yami's safety as he turned the car on the tomb-thief. Yami gaped as the vehicle grew unanimously close until his senses returned and he rushed into the game shop. Ryou and Yugi screamed in delight as they got a free ride from clinging onto Yami's legs.  
  
Bakura, not wanting to be the so-called target again, followed, and soon a large CRASH and glass/wood shattering was heard. When Yami poked his head out from upstairs, he nearly fainted.  
  
The entire frontier of the game shop was in ruins. Walls were devastated, as well as the cases of dueling cards, comic books, etc. The door was reduced to a pile of splinter, and the same could be said for the windows.  
  
Bakura whistled in amazement at the chaos so recently created, eyeing the car that was stuck halfway through what used to be that wall in amusement.  
  
"You know, for once I actually like those little brats," the thief mused, deciding not to kill the kids just _yet_  
  
Meanwhile, Yami was still in the process of recuperating from his stupor. At last, three mere words managed to escape his mouth.  
  
"I HATE CHIBIS!!!"  
  
***  
  
Two hours later and after five driving tickets, Yami, Bakura, as well as the chibi gang arrived at the mall. Yugi and Ryou had used the infamous and _evil_ puppy-dog eyes, whilst Seto, Joey, and Mokuba threatened to give him a memorable hair cut. They actually super glued the game king's pants to the chair and held a scissors to his hair. Now, Yami has a patched up, polka-dotted bottom, which he tried to cover up with his jacket.  
  
So, the trio traversed the grounds to the dreadful clothes store, passing by the candy shop on the way. Big mistake.  
  
"I wanna go to candy! Candy!" Joey cried out, immediately spotting the colorful arrays of sugar.  
  
This caused a commotion amongst the rest of the chibis, who all begged/threatened/pleaded to go.  
  
"Pul-leez.?" Yugi whined, hugging Yami's legs and staring up at him with big, teary, violet eyes.  
  
"Say no, pharaoh!" Bakura yelled, fearing for the worst. He had a feeling that sugar wasn't good for chibis. "You better not---ow!"  
  
"You stay out!" Ryou frowned, his little hands on his hips.  
  
Bakura looked down at his hikari in surprise; the normal Ryou would never have had the nerve to touch him, let alone stomp him on the toe with a good imitation of a double-decker.  
  
"Why the little." Bakura growled at he lunged at Ryou, only to be stopped back by Yami.  
  
"Bakura! He's only a kid!" Yami scowled, and then added silently, "Besides, if you kill him, Yugi will kill me when he returns to normal for not stopping you."  
  
Bakura rolled his eyes, and led the hyperly obnoxious group into the candy shop.  
  
"Come on, brats. Five minutes and that's it."  
  
"Yay!!!!! Me love you, yami," Ryou hugged his yami's legs before rushing off to join the others in their little rampage.  
  
Bakura blushed, quickly hiding it with a scowl. Unfortunately, Yami caught the scene and couldn't help but smirk.  
  
"Oooo, someone's got a crush!" the game king teased.  
  
Bakura glared at Yami before protesting quite loudly, "No way! He's only a kid! What are you, a hentai?!"  
  
Due to this impetuous outburst, a crowd of by-passers soon gathered, staring at the two like they were insane. Yami glanced around uneasily before answering, "Er, you see, my _friend_ here is drunk."  
  
All the people nodded with understanding, and gave their condolences. One guy even recommended that the best way to keep a drunken friend under control is to tie him up and give him a good beating.  
  
Yami stifled a laugh whilst Bakura fumed and could have sent the guy to the corner of the Shadow Realm is the game king wasn't there. Instead, he settled with a trail of Egyptian curses. The spectators thought that he was speaking gibberish, since they can't understand the long abandoned language, and shook their heads in sympathy, much to Bakura's anger.  
  
Suddenly, a crush sounded from the candy shop and both spirits didn't have to turn to know that it was caused by Yugi and co.  
  
The front window of the store was shattered into more pieces than a mosaic; the gum ball machine was laying halfway between the interior of the room and the exterior; the stack of air heads tumbled from the shelves, raining down on a laughing Joey; Yugi had crawled into a large basket of candy bars and was happily in the process of getting his hands and face dirty and not really eating the sweet; Mokuba and Seto decided to play pin ball with those humongous jaw breaker, the customers being the pins; Tea was sucking on a candy cane and accidentally poked Tristan in the hair with it; Tristan retaliated by squirting her with chocolate syrup, a splatter of sprinkles, bags of marshmallows, and a coating of sugar powder.  
  
Yami sighed as he rubbed his temples, muttering something about yoga and not killing anyone.  
  
***  
  
Hours later, after Bakura and Yami were kicked out of the candy shop for _not supervising_ cute chibis by the manager on full charges, a bad note on their permanent record, and cleaning up the mess, the trio left for the shopping department.  
  
Bakura grumbled about ruining his good image and planned to tie the chibis up and kill them slowly and painfully, earning a sore kick in the shun by sweet lil' Ryou, who had overheard.  
  
Yami ended up having to clean up Yugi as well as himself, thanks a certain violet-eyed toddler who wanted to finger-paint with chocolate. (Tea was left as is for reasons the reader can think of) During the effort, Seto spit out the bubblegum he had been chewing, stuck it in Yami's hair, and stretched it out in an intricate masterpiece. Yami, who just made the mess more complicated by trying to get the gum out, growled at the chibi, reminded himself to kill his archrival when he returned to normal no matter how much his aibou protested. In the end, the game king was obliged to wear a bright, colorful straw hat with a large, pink bow on the front, picked out by Yugi.  
  
Bakura would have laughed, except Ryou threatened to take a flamethrower and burn his hair again, except this time down to the bold spot. Bakura tried picturing himself as a monk, shuddered at the image, and smartly played it safe by running into the bathroom and laughing his head off before returning. Unfortunately, he didn't realize that he ran into the woman's bathroom, and came back with a large handprint on his cheek.  
  
Yep, this is all _very_ normal. Chibis are just lovely.  
  
~*~  
  
YK: I hope you all enjoy this lil' chappie! Yami: Why me?! Bakura: Is my hair always in the line of fire? YK: ^_^ Yami: I'm quitting this fic! Bakura: I second that! YK: Can't! I'm the authoress so, nah-nah! Yami&Bakura: . YK: Please R&R! 


	3. Shopping Pandemonium

A/N: I don't own Yugioh.  
  
Hiya readers.reviewers.whatever. It's been a while, haven't it? (sighs) Alas, I'm stacked up in homework. (wonders briefly if she could get Yami or Bakura to send school to the Shadow Realm) Oh well. Please read and enjoy!^_^  
  
~*~  
  
Yami stood in front of the large department store, slightly in awe not because of the size of the store, but because he had made it there alive. Bakura was still nursing his hand-embedded face and reminding himself to kill whoever gave him that. Of course, that earned him a kick on the shun from sweet lil' Ryou.  
  
"Ok," Yami sighed, brushing a golden bang out of his eyes. "We're here. Alive. Now all we have to do is go in there, get all that junk, and get the h*#^^ OUT OF THERE!"  
  
Yami's voice grew louder as the game king cried out in frustration. The shoppers stared at him, until someone said that he was drunk. Bakura seconded that, and shoved Yami into the store. The chibis obediently followed, deciding to save their energy to cause ultimate chaos.  
  
"So, the baby's clothes are on the second floor," Bakura mused, searching for a escalator. Suddenly, he felt another painful jab on his shun.  
  
"What did you do that for, you little pipsqueak?" The tomb robber demanded, sneering at his hikari and rubbing his bluish-purple skin sore fully.  
  
"Me not a baby!" The toddler retorted, glaring back at Bakura and then staking off after Yami.  
  
Bakura briefly wonder how such a quiet boy like Ryou could be such a pain as a kid. In fact, he was still wondering until he walked into a clothes rack and met the floor quite forcefully.  
  
When he opened his eyes, he was greeted with a concerned-looking face blinking down at him.  
  
"Hey, you ok? So-ry." Ryou gave Bakura a _huge_ bear hug, cutting off the tomb robber's air circulation for a minute.  
  
"O-K" Bakura managed to choke out, pulling in vain to release Ryou. The kid has a death hold!  
  
Meanwhile, Yami walked over along with the other chibis. The game king raised an eyebrow and glanced questionably at the white-haired teen, while his ever-so-helpful aibou kneeled beside him.  
  
"Yu hurt?" Yugi asked, violet orbs shining. The chibi gave Bakura a hug, this one less harsh.  
  
Bakura was about to reply until he saw Yami scowling at him, brows knitted together in disagreement.  
  
'So, the pharaoh has something for his little hikari,' the thief though, smirking. 'All the more interesting.'  
  
Unfortunately, Yami caught the momentarily smug look and instantly jumped the gun.  
  
"What's so funny, Bakura?" the king of games demanded, folding his arms across his chest and glowering slightly.  
  
"Nothing I should say with Yugi here," Bakura answered, nodding in satisfaction as the former pharaoh faintly blushed.  
  
Yami looked away and suddenly became interested in the floor tiles.  
  
"Let's go," he snapped, turning on his heels, more likely because Yugi was about to open his mouth and ask if Yami had a fever.  
  
***  
  
The group finally reached the children section without any serious accidents what-so-ever. Yami and Bakura split the chibis up, Yami leading Yugi, Tea, Joey; Bakura was left with Ryou, Tristan, Mokuba, and Seto.  
  
The game king halted at a random rack and started throwing stuff into it. Yugi and trio was sitting in the cart, and ended up under a mountain of pink, blue, black, yellow, red, etc, of outfits. When Yami finally stripped the aisle of its products, he turned around to find the kids missing. Or so he thought.  
  
"Yugi? Where did you?" Yami called, pushing the cart and flipping though attires. "Come out! I hate hide-and-seek."  
  
Suddenly, the bulky protrusion in the cart erupted and out exploded Yugi, Joey, and Tea. Yami staggered back in shock, staring as Yugi and Joey giggled uncontrollably. Unfortunately, he pushed the cart forward in his surprise and was obliged to chase after it.  
  
So, we have a dozen shoppers staring at a teen with multicolored hair, wearing leather, running after and yelling threats to a cart full of two giggling chibis and one other crying at the top of her lungs.  
  
"Get back here, you man-made four-wheeled thief!" Yami commanded, still pursuing the shopping cart. "You have no right stealing little chibis, no matter how annoying they may be!"  
  
Yugi and Joey cried out in joy as they bombarded through a rack how of clothes, Joey emerging with pink skirt on his head. Tea, who seemed to have a phobia of riding cards, clutched the rails of the cart for dear life, hollering incessantly. That is, until Joey shoved a pair of sock in her mouth.  
  
Finally, to the relief of Yami, the shopping implement crashed into a mountain of shoeboxes and sojourned the crazy ride. The game king dashed over, huffing for air.  
  
"N-next time," he muttered to himself, "I shall _never_ use any modern equipment, mainly because they're evil and cursed."  
  
A lady came by asking if the chibis were ok, which Yami assured her they were. Joey took the moment when Yami wasn't watching to sale Tea to the woman for $5.  
  
"Let's go." Yami lifted both kids out of the cart, recalling that there seemed to be three before.  
  
'Hmmm.,' the ex-pharaoh mused. 'I was pretty sure there was another one. Oh well. It was probably my imagination.'  
  
The game king carried Yugi and Joey, one in each arm, and left to find Bakura. Meanwhile, Joey was smirking as he discreetly stuffed his currently made dough into his pocket.  
  
*** "Let back here, you little twerp!" The albino screamed in frustration as he chased after his mini-counterpart with a frying pan.  
  
Ryou giggled as he crawled up a shelf stacked with jeans. "You it!"  
  
"No, I'm not it!" Bakura retorted, trying in vain to reach his light. "Damn. I hate being short."  
  
The chibi hikari laughed again as he pushed a pile of neatly-folded jeans upon his dark. Bakura's eyes widened as the entire heap tumbled down on him, and before he knew it, he laying flat on the ground with a layer of outfit thick enough to insolate and melt all the ice in Antarctica.  
  
Unfortunately, Seto and Mokuba were engrossed in a game of cop-and- robber, and both were riding those mechanical cars that run on battery. Bakura gasped opened his mouth to scream when he saw Mokuba aiming fun speed at him, Seto in toll. But the tomb robber never got to voice his pain, for Mokuba ran him over, leaving a trail of tire marks on the albino's face.  
  
Bakura lifted his head and moaned, but was shoved into the ground again as Seto rammed him over on his 'vehicle'.  
  
Moments later, when Bakura was _absolutely_ positive that his body won't be injured and stored in a cast, he opened one eye and searched for any signs of danger.  
  
What he did see was a rotund man in his early forties glaring down at him disapprovingly, a mop in hand. Bakura grumbled mentally, briefly wonder how he could ruin his reputation in two days.  
  
"Excuse me, sir," the man started, "but we have a strict policy of keeping the store clean. And please do not sleep on the ground, nor use our deluxe jeans as a blanket. And one more thing."  
  
Bakura winced, knowing that this was going to come.  
  
"GET THE &^*% OUT OF HERE!!!"  
  
Then the co-worker promptly left, going off to yell at more customers. Bakura rubbed his ears to see if his eardrums were still intact, cursing in Egyptian about something that had to do with a decapitated head and an alligator.  
  
After checking to make sure that he wasn't dying, the spirit immediately dragged Seto and Mokuba out of their lovely Bakura-killing contraptions and climbed up the shelf to retrieve Ryou. Tristan was somehow missing, but Bakura didn't care a beep about the kid and left him to wonder in the store for the rest of his days.  
  
~*~  
  
YK: Sorry! I'm soooooooooo sorry that this chapter was soooooooooo short. Yami: You need to cut it on the so YK: I sooooooooooooooo do not need to stop saying so! Yami: . YK: Please R&R! I'd soooooooooo appreciate it!^_^ Yami: (muttering) I need to send 'sooooooo' to the Shadow Realm. 


	4. Driving Craze

A/N: I don't own Yugioh. This is a _very_ short chapter, so sorry to.everyone! (yawns) I have to get this chappie updated and it's pretty late right now.must wake up at 7 to watch Yugioh.Zzzzz.  
  
~*~  
  
Yami-Sitters  
  
"Yami," Bakura growled as he fired up the engine.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Remind me _never_ to become a father."  
  
"Only if you do the same for me."  
  
"Done."  
  
After literally getting kicked out of the department store, Yami and Bakura had dragged the chibis back to the car. Tea and Tristan had vanished, but neither Egyptians bothered to report to the Missing Child's Department. Currently, the others were seating in the back seat, bubbling over their new outfits.  
  
"Lookie me!" Joey held up a light blue shirt with a picture of the Red Eyes Black Dragon and Flames Swordsman etched on it.  
  
"Mine better!" A blue-white tee with the Blue-Eyes White Dragon was thrusted in front of the other's face by a certain burnette.  
  
"No! Mine!" Joey pushed Seto's shirt away and waved at him own, yelling loudly.  
  
"Mine!"  
  
"MINE!"  
  
No one noticed little Yugi's lower lip quiver, and before they knew it, a piercing cry shook the entire car frame and shattered all the windows.  
  
"Waaahhhhhhh!" Yugi bawled, tears cascading down his cheeks. "No arguinggggg!"  
  
Everyone promptly covered their ears to save their hearing. Unfortunately, Bakura had trouble doing so and driving at the same time.  
  
"Bakura! Drive with your hands!" Yami shouted over the wail, knocking the thief's feet of the stirring wheel.  
  
"What?!" Bakura yelled back, pointing to his ear. "I can't hear you!"  
  
"I said---oh, never mind," the game king muttered, knowing full well that the albino wouldn't be able to hear a trumpet if it was blown next to his head.  
  
Meanwhile, Yugi was continuing to scream his lungs out with the other chibis trying to cheer him up. Finally, as a last resort, Joey retrieved a brown bag that had magically appeared and snuck up behind Yami. The rest of the group watched in amusement as the blonde discarded the contents down the former pharaoh's shirt, and.  
  
"Aaaahhhhh!" Yami literally jumped in his seat, knocking his head on the car's roof in the process. Something slimy, crawly, and grotesque was moving in his shirt, traveling up and down his back. Yami felt a dozen legs making their way on his skin, as well as eight other furry ones, and one legless creature. The king of games _did not_ want to find out what they were.  
  
Panicking, Yami hoped in his seat, with the seatbelts on, in an attempt to get rid of whatever Joey gave him. Suddenly, a tarantula crawled its way up his neck and onto his face, eliciting a girly shriek from him. Yugi giggled at the sight of his aibou clawing at the arachnid, as did all the others.  
  
"Hahaha!" Bakura laughed, clunging his stomach. "The pharaoh's afraid of an itsy bitsy spider!"  
  
Unfortunately, Bakura's hands had left the driving wheel and his feet accidentally slammed on the gas pedal in his fits of hilarity. When Yami had managed to pry the eight-legged creature off, he found himself accelerating towards an oak tree.  
  
"Ahhh! Bakura! Watch out for the tree!"  
  
"Huh?" the tomb robber turned his attention to where it _should_ have been and screamed in horror.  
  
"Ra! We're going to die! But I'm too young to die! I didn't get to write my will, beat the stuffing out of Pegasus, steal the Millennium Puzzle, confess my love to Ryou---" Bakura ranted on, his voice raising to a high shrill.  
  
"Just turn the ^*^% stirring wheel!" Yami bent over to swerve the vehicle around the tree, but his seat belt pulled him back and instead, the great game king banged his forehead against the horn and fell into Bakura's lap.  
  
In his momentarily hysterics, Bakura had forgotten to remove his foot from the gas pedal, so in other words the car continued to progress toward mother nature at 70 m/h.  
  
"Get off me, pharaoh!" Bakura pushed Yami off his lap, his arm slamming the stirring wheel to the left.  
  
The car, still lunging forward, missed its target for a good few millimeters, much to the relief of both yamis. Thankfully, Mokuba had crept into the driver's seat and pulled Bakura's leg away from the gas pedal, saving everyone's lives.  
  
Yami inhaled a deep, shaky breath. "W-we're alive."  
  
"Y-yeah." Bakura hesitated, scratching his head. "Wait. We're spirits.so can we even die?"  
  
"Uh, good question."  
  
The two paused momentarily to reflect on that, until a siren disrupted their contemplation.  
  
Bakura snapped his head back, eyes widening in horror. "Holy ^*%*! It's the cops!"  
  
Yami's face showed the same expression as he wretched Bakura's hand on to the wheel.  
  
"What are you waiting for?! Start driving!"  
  
The albino nodded and slammed his foot on the gas. The chibis cheered loudly as the car lurched forward almost equivalent to the speed of light.  
  
"Yay!" Yugi cried. "We go ride again?"  
  
"Er, yes, Yugi," Yami answered, glancing nervously at the pursuing police car.  
  
"Wahoo!" the chibi applauded happily, clapping his tiny hands in delight.  
  
As much as Yami liked to make his light pleased, he did not want to get caught by the authorities and create a dent in his reputation. The same can be said about Bakura, who cursed every time the cops make a one inch progress on them. Of course, Yami had to cover his mouth so that the kids wouldn't learn profane language.  
  
"Hurry up, Bakura," Yami urged.  
  
"What does it look like I'm doing?" Bakura glared at both passenger and chaser, then looked at the road. Veering, he nearly knocked down an old woman crossing the street. From the mirror, the tomb robber could see the lady waving her cane at him and yelling some forbidden words that elderly people shouldn't know.  
  
"Someone must hate me up there," the thief muttered, focusing on not hitting every road sign/people/animal that came in view. Currently, there was a huge dent in one of the doors where he ran over an opossum.  
  
Joey, being the little imp that he is, decided to have some fun and rolled down the windows. Sticking his mass of blonde hair out, the chibi stuck his tongue out at the police officers. This act encouraged the other chibis, and soon there were two at a window, making faces at the loyal city patrols.  
  
"Eep! Yugi, get your head out of the window!" Yami snapped, pulling the little hikari back into his seat.  
  
Yugi sniffed, staring at Yami with big puppy eyes. "S-sorry."  
  
The game king's expression softened as he leaned over to hug his light.  
  
"It's ok. Just don't do it again."  
  
Yugi nodded vigorously, then watched as Yami forced the others into sitting down by threatening to eat all the candy in the house.  
  
At last, Bakura had lost the police cars and was driving the way home. Everything went smooth thereafter, except for an occasional "play with me" or "you're it!" Also, Yami got to blackmail the other spirit.  
  
"Hey Bakura," Yami smirked when the chibis were asleep. "During that near- death experience, didn't you say that you didn't get to confess your love to Ryou?"  
  
Bakura blushed, glaring angrily at the multicolor haired teen.  
  
"It's not funny! Besides, you like your light!"  
  
Now it was Yami's turn to change into a few shades of red. The game king snapped around and strolled briskly out the door.  
  
"Whatever. I'm going to check the mail."  
  
Bakura sighed, thankful for the little peace he received, until a cry of alarm sounded.  
  
"Ra! What the $%^& is this?!"  
  
Before the albino could react, Yami charged in and waved a piece of paper in front of his face.  
  
"Look at this! We're fined $1000!" The paper smacked the thief in his face, fluttering to the ground. "This is your entire fault!"  
  
"My fault?!" Bakura straightened himself, seeming quite intimidating.  
  
"Yes! You were the one driving." Yami jabbed the other yami on the chest just to emphasize each word.  
  
Bakura sneered, slapping Yami's hand away.  
  
"If you hadn't made a fool of yourself, I wouldn't have gotten us killed!"  
  
"But it was Joey who."  
  
Realization dawned as the two darker sides sweatdropped.  
  
"It's all the chibis fault."  
  
~*~  
  
YK: Terribly sorry about the grammar/spelling/etc mistakes.I was in a rush  
  
Bakura: we can tell.  
  
Yami: What was down my back anyway?  
  
YK: Oh, just some snakes, spiders, centipedes.(list goes on)  
  
Yami: How nice.I'm so loved  
  
YK: Again, I apologize for the shortness and other dissatisfactions felt for this chapter. But please R&R anyway (or sent a flame if you like^_^) 


End file.
